Needles and Cheer
by Vnud
Summary: Quinn's got a surprising winter break job. Rachel Berry happens to stumble upon Quinn by accident, which sets in motion events that will change their lives forever. Faberry Week prompt. Rated M for the hell of it, fluff not smut.


**Author's Note:** This is a Christmas story written for Faberry Week over on Tumblr. This is the last themed day. I had no beta, so all mistakes are my fault. I apologize in advance.

**Author's Note 2: **I was supposed to be working on "The Balance", however I found out about Faberry Week and I had to contribute something. My next project is getting another update out on The Balance. So those of you who read that, I'm not bailing on it. An update will come out, I'm just not sure when. Bare with me alright? Love you guys! **Review** please?

* * *

><p>No one would have believed that Quinn Fabray would be working during the holiday break, yet here she was standing in the middle of a large tent surrounded by Christmas trees. Quinn sighed; they were having an incredibly slow night tonight. She tugged at the bright orange apron tied to her neck and waist, the words "Home Depot" across the chest, trying to fix it. Mainly it was just something for the blonde to do. Other people would assume that the ex-Cheerio had better plans for the holidays, but the blonde didn't have any other place she would rather be.<p>

The blonde didn't hate her new part time job, on the contrary, she actually loves it. It's not standing out in the cold waiting for people to choose a tree, or going home with wood shavings all over her cloak from the saw blades, or even handling the trees themselves. It's the smell; fresh, sweet, and pure. It's said that sense of smell is the oldest and most important part of the brain. One whiff and instantaneously a memory from years ago can be recalled. When Quinn was younger, buying the Christmas tree was almost as important as Christmas Eve or Christmas morning. It was an event they would plan at least a week in advance. It would always start early Saturday morning, with a young Quinn sprinting into her parents' room ; waking them up. Had it been any other day, she's sure that her parents would have been upset at waking up so early…but it was Tree Shopping day!

Russell Fabray would tickle his little girl before carrying her to her older sister's room. The older blonde valued her sleep far more than waking up early for Tree Shopping day. Another tickle fest would ensue and then all three of them would go down stairs and wait for breakfast to be finished. Judy would serve up pancakes in the shape of Mickey Mouse to her girls and homemade waffles for Russell. Every year they would do this same exact routine, although as Quinn grew older Russell couldn't carry her everywhere. Of course, everything changed once Quinn became pregnant.

Stormy hazel eyes blinked in order to shake away the bad memories from resurfacing. It was Christmas time and Quinn didn't need to be reminded about the things that she didn't have anymore. With all the craziness that's been her life for the past few months, and years if she was truly honest with herself, she needed this time to clear her head. To be grateful for the things she _does_ have. _Not that that specific list is awfully long in itself,_ Quinn thought sadly.

"Hey, Quinn?"

Quinn turned her head toward her coworker, "Yeah, Tyler?"

The young guy couldn't help the silly smile from taking over his face at the sight of those captivating hazel eyes turned toward him, "We're out of netting for the trees, do you mind going up to the office to grab a new box?"

"No problem, I'll be back in a few," The blonde said as she turned to walk out of the covered tent.

Tyler watched her go and wished that he was only a couple years older and had a chance with the gorgeous blonde. With one last wishful look, the boy turned back to his work.

**XXXXXXX**

Thursday night and Rachel Berry had nothing to do. The first Thursday of winter break and despite her daily rehearsals, she found herself alone. Perhaps it was all her fault; she did break up with Finn. Surprise right? The one thing that Rachel Berry wanted most in the world, the one thing that she gave up a Nationals title for…she ended up throwing away. Rachel rolled her eyes at the thought of how foolish she was. She was so naïve.

The red light turned green and the brunette made a left onto one of the main roads of Lima.

Sometime between giving Finn her virginity and sectionals, Rachel realized that although she does love the gangly boy she wasn't _in love_ with him. Her first time with him was awkward and it hurt a little bit; no more than expected. It wasn't perfect, but that's how things like that are supposed to turn out. Don't get her wrong…she doesn't regret having sex with Finn. However, a small part of her wishes she had waited. Just like Quinn had told her to.

For years Rachel thought she needed the leading man to match her talent in order to be happy. She wanted that storybook ending to her high school career so as she stood at the cusp of stardom she would be needed by someone; loved. Ever since standing on the Gershwin Theatre stage, performing in front of all those blue seats, Rachel couldn't stop remembering how _happy_ she was there. It was there that she basically chose her career over love, but it was only recently when she was making the decision to break up with Finn that it wasn't that she chose her career over love…she merely chose her career over _Finn_. If that didn't foreshadow her doomed relationship with the jock, she doesn't know what else would.

Rachel made a spontaneous decision and pulled off the main road into a shopping plaza. She pulled into the parking lot and parked near a large red and white tent. Even though she's Jewish, Rachel had always been fascinated by the practice of chopping down perfectly good trees and decorating them to celebrate the birth of Jesus. That's why when she saw the huge sign advertising Christmas Trees, she pulled into the lot.

Stepping out of her car, Rachel pulled her red coat closer to her chilled body. Leisurely she made her way toward the opening of the tent. Instantly, a sweet fragrance overwhelmed her senses and she had to take a moment to adjust. The scent was addicting. She walked around the half circle, palming a tree here and there. Most were still tied up, but a few of them were out on display and Rachel couldn't hide her surprise at how large and heavy they were.

A flash of orange and blonde hair out of the corner of her eye caught Rachel's attention. Sure, it might seem creepy, but she _knew_ that color of blonde _anywhere_. The brunette tried to stealthily make her way around the flap of the tent to spy on the blonde. What she hadn't counted on was an extension cord jumping out in front of her feet causing her to trip, and sending her tumbling forward. Unsuccessfully, she tried to get her flailing feet under her body but it was pointless.

Finally, she crashed into a soft body with a low groan. Horrified, she threw her head up, an apology already on her lips, "Oh I'm so so sorry…"

Amused hazel eyes twinkled down at her, "…I thought this whole friendship thing meant you wouldn't try to kill me, Berry."

She had been handing Tyler the last box of netting they had in storage when she heard a scream behind her. Thankfully, her reflexes were superb thanks to Coach Sylvester and the Cheerios. It would seem something good did come out of those years. She was able push her body in front of Rachel's to stop her from crashing into some equipment.

Rachel stuttered and unclenched her fingers from the other girls body, "I..I…I didn't see..and then I fell and I couldn't stop. I'm so sorry!" the brunette was starting to have a panic attack.

Quinn's easy smile fell of her face as she saw just how distressed the diva was, "Calm down, Rachel, it's fine. I'm just happy you didn't hurt yourself around here," she tilted her head toward the saw station nearby and all the chunks of wood thrown about. "In fact, I'm pretty happy you ran into me. I'm much softer than that stuff, right?" Quinn was trying to lighten the mood.

Wide brown eyes looked around taking in just how much damage she could have done to her nose (and the rest of her body, but that wasn't as nearly as important), "Thank you Quinn, I'm happy I didn't hurt my nose, talent, or you. I was actually looking for you since I thought I saw you, but you can see how much I failed at that attempt."

A lone brow quirked upward at the petite woman's statement, "Technically, you _did_ find me. Come on, let's get out of the way before you get pummeled by a tree." Quinn led the diva to the back of the tent near the cash registers.

"Quinn, you're not serious are you? Won't people look while they bring the trees out?" She asked the woman in front of her while covering her nose protectively.

Quinn laughed, "I was kidding Rachel. A joke…you know what that is?"

Rachel smiled, "Yes of course! I'm just not used to seeing you so…." She struggled to find a word that wouldn't come off offending the blonde in some way.

"…happy?" said blonde supplied happily.

"Well, yes…but not to say you weren't happy before…" Rachel added quickly.

Quinn shrugged with a content smile on her face, "I wasn't happy, but I'll let you in on a little secret of mine," she paused waiting for the diva's undivided attention, "Christmas is my favorite holiday."

"Really? More than Halloween or Valentines day?" Rachel wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth; she'd take any grain of information about the blonde she could get.

The ex-cheerio nodded and looked around the dimly lit tent, taking in a deep breathe. Why shouldn't she open herself up to the brunette? "Yeah, it just reminds me of when I was younger. When my dad actually cared about the family and not his reputation."

Rachel couldn't keep the sorrow from her face, "I'm sorry Quinn…"

"It's ok. I've had plenty of time to deal with that, and now I'm just focusing on the good memories I have. But enough about me, what are you doing here? Do you need a tree? Aren't you Jewish?" Quinn was a bit puzzled.

Rachel didn't know Quinn knew so much about her, "Yes, but I have a sort of weakness for these trees. My dads have never celebrated Christmas, but growing up…I couldn't help but getting caught up in the Spirit of Christmas. You know what I mean? The lights, the songs, the joy, the happiness?" she finished with her charming Rachel Berry smile.

Quinn's breath caught in her throat. She thought it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen; Rachel Berry, framed by the dull orange lights of the tent, smiling at her like she was the only thing that mattered in the world.

After the shenanigans that went on behind the scenes of their Sectionals competition, Quinn finally accepted that Rachel Berry was her friend. More than that, Rachel Berry was someone who had always been there for her. As Puck had inadvertently pointed out, Rachel had been the only person to give her a second thought; everyone disappointed her. Rachel was the only exception. So, who could blame Quinn for having a crush on the driven brunette? Besides, after all the crazy over Beth that she had just gone through, being gay seemed a whole lot easier to deal with.

However, the blonde knew she had no chance in hell. First, Rachel was straight. She was dating Finnessa and she had already tried that cheating thing…turns out it _always_ backfires. Quinn vowed to never do that again. Add in a spoonful of name calling, a teaspoon of dirty drawings and a cup and a half of Slushies and you have a concoction that gives Quinn no chance in hell. Friendship was more than she thought she'd ever get from the brunette.

"Yeah, I completely understand. Let me show you something?" Quinn asked hesitantly as an idea popped into her head.

Rachel nodded and followed the taller girl to a section of trees that were still wrapped in netting. Quinn grabbed one and pulled out a small box cutter from her jeans. She quickly sawed her way through the plastic netting freeing the tree.

Rachel scrunched up her face, "But why is it all flat and not like…a…tree is supposed to look like? I seriously doubt you can hang decorations on it like that…"

Quinn couldn't stop the unlady-like snort, "No, you can't. You let the limbs fall for a few days after buying it. Then, it should be safe for ornaments to be put on it."

"Oh…" Rachel felt stupid.

_Shit, look what I did_, Quinn thought as she saw the dejected look on the poor girls face. She had to fix this and fix it fast.

"Umm...hey look at this, I know there's not much light in here but can you see how the limbs are almost blue? How they fray out?" she tilted a random branch so the needles wouldn't poke the smaller woman in the nose as she took a closer look.

Rachel hesitated. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that she'd be here, being taught about trees from Quinn. The blonde never failed to surprise her, even when sometimes those surprises weren't necessarily for the good. She squinted, trying to see blue hue the blonde was trying to point out.

"Yeah, I believe so. That's really fascinating! Is the blue normal for the tree? Are all of them like this?"

Quinn shook her head, sending her short hair flinging about. "No, most don't have the blue. The rest have the deep green needles," Quinn pulled some needles off the branch and rolled them in her palm, crushing them, "…smell this…" she lifted her palm up.

Rachel wrapped a hand around the blonde's wrist and leaned down to take a deep breath. The fragrance seemed to explode in her naval cavity. Where before the tree had a subtle scent, the crushed needles were almost overwhelming.

Electricity shot up Quinn nerve endings from the diva's touch. It took all her might not to tremble with Rachel so close.

"Incredible! It only smells that way because the needles are crushed right?" chocolate eyes danced in delight soaking up this new information like a sponge.

Quinn had to clear her throat, "…Yeah. They're really popular for Christmas. This one's a douglas fir. My family has always gotten a douglas for as long as I can remember. It's why I like working here. Since this is the most commonly sold tree, it smells like these the most here. It just brings back happier thoughts for me," she shrugged nonchalantly.

Rachel had yet to remove her hand from the taller woman's wrist. She squeezed it in a form of comfort. Rachel didn't know what to say. This evenings been full of surprises and she hardly knew what the proper response to anything was. It left her unsettled.

"Quinn…"

Hazel eyes met warm brown, "It's fine," she took a deep breathe, "…after all the crazy over Beth…and Puck, and Shelby…I'm taking this holiday break to really count what good things I do have. I have my mom…I mean she's not the most attentive but she's getting better. And I do have Santana and Britt. I've known them most of my lives and we understand each other in a weird way. So, it's ok. I miss my dad, but I need positive things in my life right now. I promised myself I'd only remember the good times I had with him, and that's what I plan to do."

Rachel smiled proudly, "I'm really happy for you Quinn. I'm so proud!" she practically squealed with delight.

Quinn blushed and took a step back from Rachel. Not only had she made a complete fool of herself talking nonstop, but she could feel the girl's body heat all down her front…which was warming places Quinn knew she wasn't ready to deal with yet. Baby steps.

"Thank you," she replied softly.

An awkward silence descended on the two girls. Neither sure what should be said after that. Rachel shifted her weight to her other leg.

"What…what are you doing working here anyways? I'd figure you'd have a busy schedule with Santana and Brittany now that they're back in New Directions."

"There's only so much a person can take of Santana, Berry, and I'm not an exception to that rule. I love that girl, but being the third wheel does not always make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Besides, Santana went with Britt's family to go skiing on some mountain somewhere," she shrugged. All Quinn wanted was to enjoy Christmas, even if that meant being alone. She needed to find happiness alone, before she could even fathom being in a relationship.

"And Mercedes? I know you two rekindled your friendship…" Rachel replied as she tucked a loose lock of her hair behind her ear.

"She's always busy, or so she says. I think it's just because she's been hanging out with Sam and she might think I still have feelings for him," Quinn stated, putting the utility knife back into her pocket. She kneeled down and picked up the plastic netting she had cut off earlier.

"That's considerate of her. Do…do you want Sam back? Here let me help you…" Rachel stated as she helped pick up the tree so Quinn could pull the plastic off completely.

"Rach, you don't have to-"

"-nonsense, I want to." However, even as the words left the diva's mouth she couldn't keep the frown off her face as her hand met the sticky bark.

Quinn closed her mouth to keep from laughing. It was incredibly adorable; the wrinkle on the diva's forehead. What she would give to kiss it away. _Wait…what?_

"Please tell me you have it all because I said I'd help but whatever I'm touching is really gross. And the needles are all poking me," Rachel pouted.

"Yeah, I got it all. Thank you," Quinn said sincerely. She had never known Rachel to ever get down and dirty. She was always immaculate, even in those hideous animal sweaters. But it wasn't like she was paying attention much…right?

Rachel pulled her hands away from the tree and frowned at the sticky liquid on her hands and the black spots of…what she thought was dirt. Hopefully. "Quinn…" she whined, lifting her palms to the blonde.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up Berry." The ex-cheerio even thought the girl's whining was cute. Damn she had it bad. Quinn led the girl back toward the front of the tent, making sure to point out any and all possible hazardous objects in their way; no need for a repeat performance of earlier. She grabbed a plastic container with sanitary wipes and took one out for the brunette.

Rachel quickly wiped her hands free of the germs. Quinn rested her elbow on the cashier's desk and lounged languidly watching the girl.

"That was just disgusting. Do you touch that stuff daily?"

"Sometimes, but I have gloves and I got this," she pointed down towards her highly unattractive bright orange apron,"…helps with the mess. But, like I said…I love it here." Cheerful hazel eyes twinkled.

Rachel was speechless. Yes, the orange jumpsuit slash apron was unflattering, but here, Quinn seemed the most at ease and relaxed. It also didn't help the way Quinn's eyes raked over here. It burned a trail of fire that warmed her down to the pit of her stomach. Rachel shifted uncomfortably.

A loud group of customers entered breaking the silence. Quinn quirked her eyebrow at the newcomers, annoyed at being interrupted but knowing she had a job to perform. One that she just said she loved. Oh how she wished she was a hypocrite.

"Listen, it was really nice seeing and talking to you but duty calls," Quinn stated regret lacing her words thickly.

Rachel nodded, "I understand. Thank you for showing me around. I really appreciate you taking the time. I guess I should head home anyways. My dads will start worrying where I am and if I know them they're probably looking for the number for the National Guard as we speak…"

Quinn smiled and tilted her head in acknowledgment. She watched Rachel awkwardly walk past her booth and toward the exit. The blonde twisted her torso so she could lean over the edge of the booth.

"Berry!" she shouted just enough for it to reach Rachel's ears.

Rachel twirled around.

"Happy Hanukkah…" Quinn grinned before turning away from the stunned girl.

Rachel was wholly surprised and charmed at Quinn's thoughtfulness. She turned around, back into the night, with her patented Rachel Berry smile.

**XXXXXXX**

The next evening found Rachel sitting in her car contemplating why she was back at the Home Depot just to see Quinn again. Rachel frowned. She was being silly, how would she know if Quinn was even working every night? She's probably home all warm, but instead here I am…bordering on stalking…in the cold. _You never know if you don't try_. The diva rolled her eyes, of course she'd have an inner monologue with herself.

Still, she knew there was no way in hell she was leaving. The only thing stopping her from marching into the large tent was the reason why she was here. After she had left last night she couldn't get the blonde out of her mind. She had sat in bed for two hours straight trying to go to sleep, but every time she'd close her eyes her imagination conjured up the image of Quinn. Quinn smiling, Quinn speaking, Quinn laughing, Quinn's lips, Quinn's touch. It's that last one that caused Rachel the most turmoil.

Yes, she's always thought as Quinn as the most beautiful girl she's ever seen, but she's always seen her as more. Someone with aspirations, potential, intelligence and goals. Last night was the first time that Rachel saw Quinn the way most of the rest of the world sees her; hot. Perhaps her budding lesbian tendencies should bother her, but it doesn't. It could be a result of having two gay dads and being raised a very liberal home, but it just seemed that another puzzle to what made Quinn Fabray tick was revealed. She had the beauty to surpass any runway model, but what pulled Rachel in was her intelligence. Rachel's not a fool; she knew how good Quinn's grades were before she got pregnant. That was another reason why her younger self was jealous of the blonde. How could someone have the looks _and _the brains? School smarts coupled with the knowledge Quinn showed about ordinary trees last night…it was intoxicating.

The thoughts that ran through Rachel's mind last night were what should have been running through her mind with _Finn_. Once again she was grateful she ended things with the boy. Considering how volatile the blonde's behavior has been the past few months, Rachel knew her advances would not be taken well. Either way, she was determined to finally have a real friendship with Quinn.

With that in mind, Rachel trekked her way toward the entrance to the tent.

Brown eyes scanned the area and spotted Quinn carrying a six foot tree toward the sawing station. Rachel stepped to the side so she could wait for the blonde without being in the way of new customers. She watched as the blonde used brute strength to lift the tree onto two pieces of wood shaped like a trough. Sweat glistened off the pale woman's face causing Rachel to lick her lips unconsciously.

Rachel lifted her brow when the blonde picked up a medium sized chainsaw and sliced off the end of the trunk. Quinn and a chainsaw. Rachel never thought she'd see the day that would come to fruition. It was incredibly hot. The brunette really needed to re-evaluate her life choices later. She's having _urges_ just watching Quinn; ones that she's never had with a boy.

After sliding the tree through a contraption that wrapped netting around it, Quinn and a couple other guys lifted the tree onto the roof of a customer's car. They tied it down and the guy was on his way.

Quinn took a moment to catch her breath. That damn tree was heavier than she thought it was going to be, but she wouldn't give her coworkers the satisfaction of seeing her ask for help. She was the only female employee and she had to prove a point. The respect she saw in the men's faces was enough to make it all worth it. She flexed her arms trying to loosen the muscles up and wiped her forehead with her arm. Quinn was surprised to see the one and only Rachel Berry staring at her. If she wasn't mistaken, Rachel looked _hungry._ The blonde was thankful the exertion masked her blush. Slowly, she strode over to the brunette.

"Don't tell me you decided to forget you're Jewish and came to buy a Christmas tree…" Quinn tried to joke, but she thinks it was an epic fail on her part.

The smaller woman cleared her throat, "…I…umm…no I did not. I actually came by to talk to you…"

Quinn smiled genuinely, "You do realize I'm working, Rachel? What about Finn?" Rachel didn't know that the last part of that question was loaded with meaning for the other woman.

"Oh no…I'm so sorry. I should have known you'd be actually working…while at work. Wow, I came at a horrible time and I really have no idea what I was thinking maybe I should-"

"Woah, Berry I was kidding!" she interrupted trying to stop the rambling girl. Although, she did find it endearing, "…besides I could use a break and it's slowing down."

"…Really?"

"Yes, really…"

Rachel's demeanor changed instantaneously, "Great! And I don't know what Finn is doing. I broke up with a couple weeks ago."

A spark of hope ignited inside of Quinn, "Really? I know it's none of my business but…you seemed happy…with him…"

Rachel clasped her hands in front of her nervously. Quinn's opinion meant a lot more than she thought it did. "I was. I mean, I was at one point. No matter how much we both wanted to ignore the issue, I knew from when we were at Nationals that Finn was not someone meant for the big city. He likes Lima, and I think he would be satisfied and happy living here. I just know I won't. I'm going to New York next year and I don't think it's fair dragging Finn along when I know the fate of our relationship. I don't need a boyfriend to have a memorable senior year."

Deadly hazel eyes raked over Rachel's body for a moment in silence. An easy smile transformed her features, "I'm happy you finally figured out you're bigger than Finn. You definitely not the reindeer sweater wearing girl I knew two years ago."

Rachel pouted, "…that's my favorite sweater though…"

Quinn snorted, "Oh trust me I know. I'm proud of you Berry"

The diva was touched, "Thank you…"

Too much emotion, too soon. Quinn needed to change the topic quickly.

"So…uhh…want to hear something extremely embarrassing but still true?"

Rachel grinned, "Of course, however I highly doubt it's as embarrassing as you're making it out to be. And I'm the dramatic one?"

Quinn chose not to respond to that. Rachel still had her beat by miles. "Every year, on Tree shopping day (that's what we'd call it) which was always a Saturday. Always. We'd come here, to this Home Depot, to buy our tree. Mom would make Mickey Mouse pancakes and we'd spend the day decorating it. Putting on ornaments, big ones or small ones…it didn't matter. We'd find a spot for it. Wrapping like three strands of lights around it, my sister and I would have a competition to see who could wrap their strand the fastest. Of course she'd always win since she was taller," she giggled in remembrance, "…And we've never used a star…" Rachel looked horrified at the statement, "We'd always use an Angel. Daddy would always say…baby girl, there needs to be an angel to put an Angel on top…and he'd pick me up and let me fit it on top." A lone tear traveled down the blonde's cheek but she refused to acknowledge it's existence. Hopefully Rachel would too.

"Oh Quinn…" Rachel whispered, "That was beautiful. Definitely not embarrassing…" she had a feeling Quinn did not need to coddled at the moment. So, she tried to keep the attention away from the tear that her eyes refused to stray away from. "I've always wanted to decorate a tree. The lights, the feast, the ornaments, the tinsel…all of it seems so wonderful! Don't you think?"

The blonde cleared her throat, "It is. It really is." An idea blossomed in a corner of her mind.

"Of course, I do love Hanukkah and I wouldn't change it for anything. I love lighting the Menorah and sharing that time with my family. I'm just curious. I think if I were to ever have kids I'd want them to be raised in both religions. It would good for them to be exposed to different cultures and celebrations." Rachel stated confidently.

"I'm the result of a strict, one view upbringing. Trust me, having variety will do wonders in having a loving childhood."

"You didn't turn out that bad Quinn. I kinda like who you are…" Rachel stated lightly trying not to lace any double meaning in the words.

Quinn paused, measuring the brunette's words, "…I'm getting there Rach. But umm…what are you doing tomorrow night?" Sweat started to collect on Quinn's forehead as she forced out the words. She was beyond nervous.

"I have a few errands to run with my dad's in the afternoon, but my evening will be free. Why?" Rachel was puzzled.

"Well…you said you were curious…and I have a tree…" she trailed off.

"…are you asking me to decorate your Christmas tree with you?" Rachel practically squealed with delight.

"Yeah…if you want too…" Quinn scratched the side of her nose nervously.

"Of course I do! Oh my god, thank you thank you thank you!" The diva jumped in place trying to find an outlet for the excitement building inside her.

Quinn laughed, extremely pleased with herself. She took a calming breath, happy that her idea didn't backfire. Unfortunately, a new customer chose that exact moment to interrupt her conversation to ask what the prices were for the different tree types and which would be ideal. She apologized to Rachel and stepped away to answer the best she could.

With a smile frozen on her face, Rachel watched Quinn interact with the customer. Although she knew the blonde was irritated at being interrupted, she still spoke animatedly and with a joyful expression. She used her hands to try and help aid in her abstract explanations, which only fueled Rachel's admiration. Quinn was really happy here. Rachel only wished that other people could see _this_ Quinn. This happier, lighter Quinn. The only thing that could make her happier would be to see Beth, but with how things went with Puck and Beth…she knew Quinn did not have a good relationship with her daughter's mother.

Quinn asked if the customer needed any more help and turned back to Rachel once she had a negative response. The brunette seemed to be off in her own little world; her gaze unfocused.

"Rachel, you ok?"

The sultry voice shook Rachel out of her thoughts. A smile quickly took over her face, "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry, I tend to zone out some times. So, are we still good for tomorrow night?"

"Absolutely. I've had the tree sitting out falling for the past few days so it should be ready for decorations by tomorrow night." Quinn replied easily while pulling out her working gloves from her back pocket to slide back on. She knew the customer she had just spoken to would need her help with a tree soon.

"I can't wait! Thank you so much Quinn…" Rachel gushed.

"You're welcome, Berry" Quinn smiled looking down and back up quickly.

"I'll let you get back to work. I think I see that guy you were talking to you giving me the death stare because I'm hogging all your attention," she nodded her head to the older gentlemen who turned his back once curious hazel eyes looked his way, "…I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night," Rachel stepped back slowly and with a smile she walked out of the tent.

Quinn stood there with a soft smile on her face. _She's single_, kept running like a mantra through her head.

**XXXXXXX**

The next day Quinn's nerves were tested. She was so nervous about her evening that when she couldn't find certain decorations she flipped out and snapped at everyone. Judy was never so happy to be working the night shift. She felt bad having to leave Quinn to decorate the tree, but once she heard Rachel would be coming over she knew her daughter would be perfectly fine. A bout of mischievousness overtook Judy, and she left the household with a wicked gleam in her eye.

Quinn took a shower and cleaned up; putting on a light green sweater and some plain jeans. She dragged the plastic cartons full of Christmas decorations into the living room near the tree. Next, she went into the garage and brought an extension cord into the house for the lights. She grabbed the bag of ingredients she bought on the fly earlier in the day and placed them on the kitchen counter; ready to be used. She ran her fingers through her still damp hair trying to relax her nerves. It's silly, she thought, how nervous she was. But she couldn't shake the feeling that tonight was important.

She didn't have to wait long. She straightened out her sweater and wiped her hands on her jeans. Ice cold air blew in once she opened the door, but that didn't bother her because the one and only Rachel Berry was standing on her front step looking as gorgeous as ever.

Rachel looked down blushing at the scrutiny, but a part of her was giddy knowing she had an effect on the taller woman. She cleared her throat softly to get the blondes attention.

_Oh shit_, Quinn thought when her eyes settled down, "S-s-sorry. Come in, please?" she stepped to the side. When Rachel passed by she couldn't stop from taking a deep breath, inhaling the other girl's enthralling perfume.

Rachel paused to take in the lavishly furnished living room, "Wow, you have a beautiful home Quinn."

Quinn closed and locked the door behind the brunette and stepped up beside her, "It's ok. Most of it is the same from when daddy lived with us. He always had the final say in what was decorated. Here, let me have your coat…" she offered her hand to the diva.

Rachel quickly shed the heavy garment and handed it over to the waiting hands. Her eyes were drawn to the rather large tree near the fireplace. Once she noticed the tree, it's sweet scent rushed over her. She took a couple steps closer, her eyes wide.

"That's…that's a really big tree Quinn" she said in awe.

Quinn chuckled, "I might have a gone a little overboard this year picking out a tree, but once I saw it I couldn't pass on it. I brought down all the Christmas decorations from the attic earlier today. That's what's in those plastic tubs," she pointed toward said items.

Rachel clapped excitedly, "Perfect! Where do we start?"

"Lights. We have to get the lights up there in order to see where we can put ornaments up. Three different strands should work," she walked over to one of the tubs and popped off the lid. She pulled out three rolled up strands and passed them to Rachel, who was behind her watching carefully.

Quinn took the first strand and walked near the tree. With a small hop she threw one end of the lights up and over the back to hook onto one of the branches. From there she was able to feed it along the side in rows. Once she was half way, she turned to Rachel and offered her the strand, "Want to do the rest?"

Rachel nodded with a grin.

They switched spots and Rachel carefully laid the lights on the branches, going much slower than Quinn. Every few second she would ask Quinn if the lights were where they were supposed to be. Quinn had the patience of a Saint with Rachel. Not much of a surprise considering she could never deny the brunette anything, especially now that she knew of her feelings.

Rachel had never felt so happy in her life. She didn't know if it was because of the tree in front of her or because of who was behind her only a few feet away handing her lights. Still, there was nowhere else in the world she would rather be. This evening was shaping up to be memorable. She hadn't missed the looks Quinn had been throwing her way when she thought she wasn't looking. Nor did she miss the way Quinn's light green sweater shaped her body and brightened her light eyes. The brunette had a hard time not leering when the blonde was in front of her reaching up hanging the lights. The small glimpse of smooth skin was enough to send warmth plummeting into her lower stomach.

_Oh god, no bad thoughts. Bad thoughts. Come on Rachel, show face. Not sex face._ She finished with the last strand of lights and turned toward the waiting blonde with a pleasant smile.

"How does it look?" she asked softly backing up to take a look at her handy work.

The blonde nodded in approval, "I like it. See, you're already a pro at this. Next, are the ornaments. We have tons that we've collected over the years, so I'll let you pick out which ones you want to hang, okay?"

Rachel's eyes lit up at the freedom. She raced over to the last tub and practically ripped the lid off. She was only half embarrassed at her behavior, but not enough to slow down. Within minutes Rachel had already picked out twenty different pieces to hang and she didn't show signs of stopping. Quinn had to step in so the girl would put the objects on the tree she had in her "tree" pile before she had too many.

The diva at least had to decency of looking chastised when she was told she should hang what she had up. It was just so hard. Every time she dug deeper into the crate, she'd find something even _more_ adorable than what she had just found. However, she pulled herself away and hung up what she had picked out so far.

Quinn sat back and let Rachel have her way with the tree. It really was a sight to behold and she was so grateful that she came up with this idea. She only hoped the smaller girl would be happy with her idea for what came after they finished their tree. _Their_ tree. A content smile grazed her lips. She could just imagine it; a tree that was really hers and Rachel's…one that they would pick out together and decorate together in a home they had together. Quinn really needed to put a leash on her imagination. It was dangerous to her health.

Rachel was completely oblivious to the dreams Quinn was imagining behind her. All her attention was focused on making sure every available space was filled with either a light or an ornament. And if you asked her…she did a pretty good job at that. Pride entered her eyes as she took in what she did. She'd have to ask Quinn to take a photo of the tree later.

"Looks great Rachel. The last part is some tinsel. Since you have so many ornaments we won't need so much of it. It will just give it that twinkling look. Here," she handed over a small bag over to the girl, while grabbing another for herself.

Together, they carefully placed single strands of tinsel in spots where they knew light would reflect perfectly. Given the perfectionist Rachel was, she insisted on constantly checking all the different angles to make sure it twinkled. Quinn didn't have the heart to speak up when she knew there was already enough tinsel on the tree. A little more wouldn't hurt anyone would it?

"That looks so pretty! Please tell me we'll take a picture with it? I need to immortalize this day for years to come!" Rachel babbled excitedly.

"Sure we can. There's only one last thing to do…we need something on top of the tree. I always save it for last." Quinn muttered softly as she walked over to the tub and carefully pulled out the angel that her family had used every year for the past ten years.

"The Angel, right?" Rachel asked softly, not wanting to ruin the moment with her hyperactive personality.

Quinn nodded and handed over the precious object so Rachel could inspect it. It wasn't anything special in reality. Just a piece of twisted metal and painted glass, but it represented everything to the blonde. So, with a steady breathe she grabbed a plain brown paper bag that she had placed near the couch earlier that day.

"She's beautiful Quinn," Rachel gasped as she handled the fragile angel in her hands. She knew it was cherished by the ex-cheerleader and that only made it more beautiful.

"She really is. However, since this year is different. Special even. I knew I needed to do something a little different. I hope you don't mind, but I bought this earlier," she handed the bag over to the confused brunette. She took the angel from the girl's hands and waiting patiently for the other girls reaction.

Puzzled chocolate eyes peered into the bag. She nearly dropped the bag when she realized what the item was. Tears prickled the back of her eyes. Cautiously she reached into the bag and wrapped her small fingers around the cool metal. She pulled the bag off the item and couldn't stop traitorous tears from falling. There in her hand was a bright gold star, larger than her hand. She knew what this meant before the blonde even said anything.

"I hope you don't mind. I just…well I know how gold stars are your thing. A metaphor or something, and since you were here decorating with me…keeping me company…I knew I had to do something for you. This year, I want to put that gold star on top of the tree instead of my angel, for you. You can even keep it after the holidays. For…when you have kids or something." She finished the last part mumbled.

Silence descended upon the two as Rachel gently placed the star on the sofa. She turned back toward the nervous blonde and smiled through her tears, "I'm going to hug you now, ok?"

The blonde released the breath she was holding and nodded with an ear splitting grin. Rachel wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, naturally tucking her head under the taller girl's chin. Quinn wrapped her arms around the diva's petite body. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought she'd be in this position. With a small squeeze she pulled back not wanting the moment to become awkward.

"Ready to put it up?" Quinn nearly whispered. At Rachel's nod, she led her to the side of the tree that she had placed a small step stool. Rachel couldn't even argue the fact that she couldn't reach the top without any aid. Carefully, she stepped on the plastic and leaned as far as she could and slid the base of the star over the topmost branch. It stood up, proudly reflecting light off its polished edges.

The two girls took a minute to take in the picture perfect moment.

Quinn turned to Rachel, "There's something else too…"

Rachel merely raised her eyebrow, how could Quinn possibly top what she just did for her?

"I was at the store, and since I knew you might like a drink or food…I bought makings for hot chocolate…would you like some?" Quinn stammered out shyly.

"That's really thoughtful Quinn! Except, most hot chocolates are made with dairy products and since I'm vegan…" she didn't need to finish the sentence.

"No, no I remembered about that! That's why I kind of googled vegan hot chocolate and bought soy milk and all that type of stuff you'd need. Granted, I don't know how well it will turn out…but I figured it would be fun to try out together?"

Rachel just stared at the other girl, her jaw loose.

Rachel's stare made Quinn nervous, "…it's ok if you don't want to. It was stupid idea anyways-"

"-I'd love some!" Rachel quickly interjected.

Quinn smiled, proud of herself for doing something nice for the girl that was always kind to her, even when she was a complete bitch. Quinn led Rachel into the kitchen and pulled out the soy milk and pointed toward the plastic bag, "There's all the spices the recipe calls for. I printed out the recipe, so that's in there too."

Rachel just followed the blonde's direction. She was too shocked, touched, charmed, and just plain happy with how the evening was turning out to be that she couldn't trust her own voice. She wasn't even worried she was rendered speechless.

Making the hot chocolate turned out to be a gigantic mess. The first time they tried it, they burned it on the stove top. The second time they tried to make it, Quinn accidently put in too much spices giving it a bitter taste. Quinn was ready to quit, but Rachel pushed her to try a third time. It was then that it finally came out reasonably well. Thankfully, Quinn bought extras of everything in case something went wrong.

After filling their mugs, Quinn and Rachel retreated back into the living room and sat on the couch, their feet curled up underneath them. They sat in silence, just enjoying the company. Randomly laughing at the fiasco they just survived.

Rachel took a large sip, before setting her mug down. "Quinn…I have something I need to tell you. Please don't be angry…"

_Earlier that day:_

Rachel had racked her brain for a way to repay Quinn. She almost laughed at herself when the obvious choice was right in front of her face; she just needed to get over her own nerves to do what needed to be done. Luckily, she had finished running errands with her dads early so she had several hours to kill before she was due at Quinn's that evening. Determined, she picked her cell phone and dialed in the phone number written on a crumpled piece of paper.

2 hours later…

"Thank you for agreeing to see me. I understand things between us…haven't been the easiest…but I believe it's safe to say that we are working on getting it better…right?" Rachel stated.

Older brown eyes eyed Rachel, "Yes, I think that's safe to say…"

"Great! Now, the reason I wanted to meet was because I know things between you and Quinn are not…pleasant…" Rachel replied, for the lack of a better word.

"Rachel, I really don't want to talk about Quinn…"

"I realize that, but I also realize what Quinn has gone through. Far more than anyone else in this small forsaken town. I'm not excusing her behavior, but you have to give her some slack here…"

Shelby shook her head, "She tried to take my daughter away from me Rachel…" Shelby tried not to acknowledge the irony in that statement as she herself spoke to her own flesh and blood.

"Look, I understand she went a little nuts over Beth…but wouldn't you do anything for your daughter?" she paused letting the irony wash over her, "…She was hurting and she had no other outlet. No one gave her a second thought or even helped her the summer after she gave up Beth for adoption. Not even myself, and I'll always regret that. She deserved better. Don't you think it was good enough that she realized her mistake and she's trying to make amends?"

"I know she is, but it still hurts me know that I was the one to approach her and she tried to stab me in the back. How can you get over that?" Shelby asked, hurt lacing her words.

"You forgive," Rachel stated like it was the easiest thing in the world, "She's trying to work at being better. Everything deserves a second chance. Everyone makes mistakes sooner or later…" she trailed off not even bothering hiding the fact that her words had a double connotation.

Shelby saw so much of her younger self in Rachel. The drive, the passion…the talent. Maybe if she hadn't gone to New York and given up everything she held morally true she would have turned out much more like Rachel is now. Still, Shelby didn't know what Rachel was getting at.

"Yes, we all deserve a second chance. What are you getting at Rachel?"

"I've never asked anything of you. Not ever, and I don't know if I will ever ask you for anything again. But, I want you to let Quinn see Beth for Christmas. I may be jewish, but I know you celebrate Christmas…and…this is what I want for the holidays. Give Quinn some alone time with Beth…please…" Rachel begged, tears rimming her eyes.

Shelby closed her eyes and sighed. That look killed her and she knew if Rachel had asked her to give Beth up to Quinn she would have seriously considered it.

_Present time:_

Quinn blinked, her mind trying to catch up to what Rachel was saying. Rachel had asked Shelby to let her see Beth. Rachel had asked her birth mother to let Quinn see her daughter for Christmas. A chance to spend her first Christmas with Beth. All because of Rachel. Tears pulled in her eyes.

Rachel started to panic when tears poured down Quinn's soft cheeks.

The blonde sniffled, "…I'm going to hug you now, ok?" she choked out, half laughing, half sobbing.

Rachel was stunned having her own words mimicked back at her and was frozen in place as a warm body pulled her in tightly. Slowly, she raised her arms up and held the shaking blonde tightly as she cried softly.

Several minutes later, Quinn pulled back. Her face was damp with fresh tears, her nose was red and her eyes looked sore…still Rachel thought she looked as beautiful as ever.

"Thank you Rachel, just….thank you. I was pretty sure I wouldn't get to see Beth because of how I acted these past few months…thank you…" Quinn said sincerely.

"It's the least I could do. You invited me here, let me take over your tree, got me a gold star _and_ made me vegan hot chocolate. I think you deserved some happiness this Christmas Quinn." Rachel gently rubbed her thumb over the blonde's clenched hands.

Quinn didn't know what to say. She just nodded and wiped her face trying to maintain her composure again. "I must look a mess…"

"No, you look beautiful. Like always," Rachel beamed.

Quinn blushed, "Thank you. You know the crazy part? I already bought her a Christmas gift. A part of me had hoped…but the closer it got to Christmas…I knew there was no way my wish would come true."

"It looks like it has this year," Rachel offered with a cheeky grin.

"That it has," Quinn chuckled looking down at her hands.

Rachel giggled. Quinn was really cute when she blushed. Unfortunately, Rachel chose that moment to notice the time and wished she hadn't. She had promised her dads she'd be home before the cold front came in. She was already running five minutes late. Reluctantly, she stood up. Quinn watched her and realized what time it was.

"Right, right. You better head home, I didn't mean to keep you so long." Quinn babbled trying to mask her sadness at seeing the girl go.

"It was a pleasure being here. I had a wonderful night, it's just I promised my dad's I'd be home like five minutes ago. I promise I would stay longer if I could," Rachel explained as they made their way to the front door.

"I had a really good time too," Quinn grabbed Rachel's coat and offered it to the brunette, "…if you hadn't of come I would have had to decorate by myself and it's always better doing it with company. Thank you for coming…and for Beth. That will be my greatest gift," she said earnestly.

Deep hazel eyes burned a hole into Rachel's heart. The honesty and sincerity that the girl spoke with moved Rachel and she had to fight down her own emotions to stop from tearing up. She had enough crying for one day.

"You're welcome. Trust me," she said as she fixed her coat.

They stood at the entry way, Rachel's back to front door, awkwardly. Both girls couldn't shake the feeling that this _felt _like a date. Hazel eyes lifted to the ceiling looking for inspiration on what to say. What she found, definitely gave her reason to break the silence. She cursed under her breath for not noticing it sooner. Her afternoon had been so hectic; she had failed to notice something very important.

The blonde's curse caused Rachel's eyes to look up as well. She couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing.

"Is that-"

"-yep. It is. Since you're Jewish you don't have to follow this certain tradition. I promise I won't tell anyone." Quinn cursed her mom. She was the only other person who could have done this.

Rachel paused to think, before grinning. Why would she fight this urge any longer? "…I don't know Quinn. This tradition is pretty strict, and the rules are quite simple. Don't tell me you're chickening out?"

Quinn was many things, but a coward she wasn't. Not after the pregnancy. She vowed to never shy away from things she didn't want to do. However, this choice was easy because it was something she _did_ want to do and it terrified her. Still, she had a reputation to uphold. "Chicken out, Berry? Never."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Rachel asked daring the girl.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow and stepped into the smaller woman's personal space. Both girl's breathing hitched at the close proximity. Slowly, Quinn lowered her head slightly and brushed her lips over plump red ones. Quinn could smell Rachel, she could hear how labored Rachel's breathing was becoming and she could feel the heat radiating off the smaller woman. It did wonders to Quinn's lower belly. Slowly, she pulled back without losing eye contact with Rachel.

The kiss was chaste. It wasn't meant to be passionate, but to be a glimpse of things to come.

"Wow…" Quinn whispered in a daze.

"…wow…" Rachel repeated, bringing her fingertips to her lips which were still tingling from the contact.

Quinn started sweating, what did this mean? Did things change between them? She was just starting to get used to this friendship thing.

"Was that ok?" the words rushed out of the blonde.

Immediately, Rachel detected the panic beginning to arise in the other girl.

"Calm down, Quinn. It was more than ok…it was great," she smiled brightly, "…in fact…maybe one day…we won't need a mistletoe to do that?" she held her breath waiting for a response.

Hazel eyes brightened immediately. Rachel wanted to kiss her again! Some day in the future…which meant they had a future. Just the two of them, "I'd really love that too…"

Rachel grinned and leaned up, placing a soft kiss on the blonde's cheek. "I can't wait for that day. I do however, need to go…I'll see you soon?" She asked hopefully.

Quinn could only nod, her throat beyond dry. Rachel smiled and pulled open the door and walked a few steps onto the walkway. The cold air was enough to shake Quinn out of her stupor.

"Hey, wait…Rachel!"

Rachel turned and looked over her shoulder.

"What about your star?"

"Keep it safe for me. I'll get it from you one day," Rachel winked, "Goodnight and Merry Christmas Quinn."

Quinn was left standing in the open doorway, a permanent smile fixed on her face. She didn't even care her face was becoming numb from the cold. She and Rachel had a future, and one day soon she'd give Rachel her star.

"_Rachel never took the star from Quinn's possession. Quinn kept it safe for many years, until the day Rachel, herself, and their daughter had their first Christmas together as a family."_

* * *

><p><em><em>**I hope you all liked my little story :) Our fandom loves the angsty stuff, but I thought this would be fluffy for the Holidays.**

**Thank you for reading, Please take a moment to review. I'd like know my efforts were appreciated :D**


End file.
